That Kind of Romance : A Kurama Love Story : 1
by GacktBabe57
Summary: Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - I stared at the four figures in amazement. They had to be some kind of aliens or something. There was this mystical glowing all around their bodies and they were using strange words, (Spirit World, Demons, Spirit Power, etc). _What exactly does all that mean? _As I was in my little stoop of questions, a large gust of wind flew over my head, practically knocking me off my knees and into the next bush. _What the... What was that? _When I gazed up, I saw a blue-haired girl whipping by. She was flying. But not just flying. She was on a broom, like a witch... She was heading over to the other four.

"Yusuke," she yelled. As she landed a couple feet away from the group, a young man turned around and I recognized him immediately. Yusuke Urameshi was his name and he was the troublemaker at school, well when he decided to show up that was. I've seen him there a few times before but he never bothered me.

"So, did Koenma tell you what's up," Yusuke said. The girl nodded her head.

"Yes. I'm afraid all four of you must attend the Dark Tournament. Kuwabara and Yusuke," the young girl pointed to both of them. "You two must start training immediately back in Spirit World with Genkai. And as for the two of you," she averted her attention to a tall, red-head and a midget. "Koenma asked me if you guys knew anyone with great power and strength. We're down one person. We need five fighters in order to qualify for the tournament."

I stared at the kid named Kuwabara. He went to the same school as well. The teachers would call him Kazuma though. Also, this kid was not very popular with people, especially with the ladies. He lacked good-looks, big time. Occasionally, I would see him in a brawl with some other kids from a different school. Any who... The blue-haired chick kept going on about this Dark Tournament thing and how they needed a fifth fighter.

"What is all this crap they're talking about," I mumbled to myself quietly. Apparently I didn't say it quiet enough because all of them turned around instantly. With last reaction, I dove on the ground into a neighboring bush. _What the hell! You try to be sneaky and you mess that up too!_ You cursed at yourself inwardly. _This is stupid... Why am I hiding? I haven't done anything wrong. _After a couple of minutes of lying there and feeling a bit stupid, I poked my head out and looked where the group once was. They had left. I then stood up, brushing the debris off my skirt, and continued walking home.

The night pushed slowly. Every five minutes I would turn and look at the clock, hoping that maybe it would be later. It was only eight p.m. I sighed and glanced down at my unfinished homework. I had hardly written anything on it. Just my name and a couple of numbers, oh, and the little doodles on the sides of the page. I couldn't quite concentrate on math. My mind was boggled about earlier. Those people had me wondering. They definitely didn't seem normal. They just had to be up to something or so I thought. I had a couple of theories. One, they all were just nerds talking about some upcoming convention or playing some nerdy card game. My other theory was maybe they all just took too many drugs and had no idea what they were talking about. But neither of those theories would explain the lady on the flying broom and the fading aura around their bodies. That confused my mind the most. I turned the desk lamp off and stuffed the incomplete math homework into a binder. Getting up, I plopped myself immediately onto my bed, my face buried into the pillow. I still wore my school uniform. I was too lazy to change. My head still streamed with unanswered questions. I couldn't help but think about those five. I kept running my two theories over and over again in my mind, hoping to come up with an explanation. Eventually, sleep crept upon my eyes very slowly. I drifted off into a light sleep, still wearing my school uniform and my bedroom light still on.

The sun inched gently through my window. I woke instantly as the rays of the sun penetrated through my eyelids. The digital clock on the nightstand read six-thirty exactly. The alarm wouldn't ring until quarter of but I decided to get up anyways. I was still tired from a sleepless night. I got two maybe three hours of sleep. I eventually made my way downstairs and fixed myself a bowl of cereal. The house was quiet, meaning that Akira must have left for work already.

Akira was supposedly my guardian, _supposedly_. When my mother passed away, Akira was the closest relative to look after me. I was a single child and my father bailed on my mother when he found out she was pregnant with me. To tell you the truth, I don't even know how Akira and I are related. Anyways... It has been about sixteen months since my mother's passed. There isn't one day I go without thinking about her. I loved my mother dearly, she was my best friend. Akira, on the other hand, was totally opposite. Neither of us knew squat about each other. We never talked or ate dinner together. He was usually out working or out with his girlfriend or buddies. And when we did talk, it was only when he wanted me to clean his mess or to run to the store for him. It's like we were two complete strangers living in the same house.

As I finished my cereal, I still had some time to kill before school. I did all my bathroom needs and finished the math homework I never got to last night. School didn't start until five of eight. It was seven-twenty now. The walk to the school was only five minutes away. Since I had nothing else to do, I decided to start walking. When I stepped outside on the rickety, wooden porch, the cool autumn air rushed over my body. It felt extremely relaxing. Inside the house was always so hot and muggy. Akira was a chain smoker too so it always smelt of smoke and tobacco. I walked at a considerably slow pace. I was trying not to rush. I always hated arriving to school early. Sitting in class waiting for the first bell to ring didn't excite me too much. If I had friends or a friend I would chill with them before class but that's not the case. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't a loser or anything, just new. I've only attended this school for a month now. One day, Akira just decided to move to the city without even confronting me. So now, here I am, friendless... and unhappy.

When I finally reached the school grounds, many students were already there. The clock that was perched on top of the front entrance read seven-thirty-five. There was twenty minutes before school officially started. I took my time going to my locker and then to class. Of course I was the only one who was there. I just sat there with my arms folded across the table while my head rested upon them. My eyes were heavy with sleep. I was so exhausted. I closed my eyes, immediately thinking about my theories.

Finally, the first bell rang and in came the students and up came my head. A girl named Kali always sat to the left of me. We never talked to each other unless we were lab partners or it related school work. The late bell then rang. Professor Konner rushed in with today's lesson. The class seemed to last forever. Biology was a boring subject for me. It didn't interest me at all. As the bell rang for class to end, I was the first out the door.

The whole day past unbearably slow, maybe because I was tired? Thank goodness that it was Friday. Actually, it didn't really matter to me. The weekend was just as boring as the weekdays. I would just stay home all day and bore myself to death. Akira was never home on weekends. And if he was, he was drunk with his buds.

The last bell rang for the day to end. I exited the building and started off in the direction towards _home_. As I'm walking, my thoughts wandered back to yesterday._ I wonder if those people are going to be there again today_. I tiptoed behind the bushes, looking around, curious to see if I could eavesdrop by _mistake_... Nobody was there today. I shrugged my shoulders and stepped over the bush to continue on home but couldn't move. All of a sudden, I feel a hard, quick blow to my head behind my left ear. I fell unconscious before I could remember anything else. The insides of my eyelids colored everything black. Hey, look on the bright side; at least I was catching up on my sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - I woke up to have this throbbing pain in my head. _What happened?_ I slowly sat up to realize I had no idea where I was. I was in some kind of basement or jail. There were no windows and it smelt of must. One candle in the corner was the only light in the room. Everything was made out of stone. Walls, ceiling, floor, everything. Except for the large, wooden door that was on the other side of the room. It seemed to be the only exit. As I looked around my new surroundings, I happened to notice that my school uniform was all torn with a few blood speckles. I clutched at my head where it hurt the most. It was all moist and sticky. _Blood... _Forcing myself to stand up, I approached the wooden door. My head started pounding immediately and my body was extremely weak. I could barely stand by myself. I needed the support of the wall to guide me. From the crack under the door, I could see more light. Also, there was the sound of a couple of voices. Maybe they had the answer to why I was here and to why I was wounded? These voices were unfamiliar though. I neared closer to the door, leaning my right ear against the rough wood. The conversation outside the door became clearer but I didn't have time to listen. Someone whipped open the door and I went hurling back a few feet, now with a larger headache. It took me a couple of seconds to readjust my vision. My head was now beyond killing me.

"Get up, you pathetic thing..." I heard a mumble from the entrance/exit. I happened to see a quick glimpse of the figure ahead before they had walked away. He was a short, fat man with an unsightly, uneven mustache and dirty greasy hair that was insanely gelled. A lit cigar hung from the corner of his mouth. I could smell the smoke from the cigar before he even entered the room. "Are you coming or what, wench," he yelled out. I stood up with the last of my efforts._ That's strange, the floor's moving_... The room started to spin and my vision became heavily distorted. The last thing I remembered was the putrid smell of that vile cigar.

Again, I woke up to the sun gleaming in my eyes. I remembered vividly what happened earlier. My head still throbbed but now there was a thick bandage covering the wound. I sat up, scanning the surroundings. I was no longer in the jail-like cellar. Instead, I was put in a room with a large bay window that emitted great amounts of sunlight. Silky, white curtains draped to the floor, blending in with the off-white colored walls. To the side, there was a handcrafted, oak-colored dresser perfectly cradled in the corner. Little knickknacks and candles dressed the top of it in an orderly fashion. The candles were lit, making the room smell of sugar plums with a hint of cherry blossoms. _Mmmm, my favorite_. On the floor, an Oriental rug lied symmetrically to the bed. The old but vibrant colors of the rug made the room livelier. There were no blankets on the bed except for the one white sheet I was lying on. The room was so cozy and inviting. I felt safe in it.

Inhaling deeply, I swung my legs over the side of the bed. As my toes hit the ice-cold, wooden floor, it sent shivers up my legs and to my shoulders. Goosebumps covered my body. It relaxed me greatly, releasing the tension I felt. I shrugged the shivers off and stood up, making sure to be very wary. The pain still pulsated every time I moved. I exhaled and stood up slowly. Surprisingly, I could walk with ease. No dizziness or anything. It felt great. Anyways… I cautiously advanced towards the door. The handle was cool. Again, I could hear voices from the other side but they were muffled. Of course, me being me, I placed my head on the door to listen, apparently not learning my lesson the first time. I didn't care though.

"The girl will do perfectly fine…" They paused for a moment. I heard the sound of ice cubes clinging against a glass cup. "Her spirit energy is incredible." This voice was extremely deep and matured. And, again, unfamiliar. The voices stopped suddenly. I could now hear footsteps coming closer to the door. Whoever was walking had a slow, even pace. I instantaneously back away from the door, quietly, afraid to be slammed in the head once more. I stood there on the Oriental rug, waiting. The door didn't swing open though. Instead there were three steady knocks. Nobody said a word however. Not even me. I hadn't a clue what to say. My words got jumbled in my lungs. Slowly but surely, the handle to the door turned. My stomach started to flip and my throat became completely and painfully dry. Carefully, the door pushed forward. I stared at the man standing there. He was exceptionally tall and from the way his clothes hugged his skin, I could tell that this guy had some serious muscles. He wore a semi-tight, black turtleneck with dark jeans. His pecks practically tore through his shirt. It was kind of a disgusting sight. I wasn't really into those huge, muscly dudes. Enough of that… He had very distinguished face features. His lips were unusually thin and his cheek bones were set really high. The thick, jet-black hair that was on his head was gelled flawlessly. I wondered what his eyes looked like. They were covered by an expensive pair of black sunglasses. I thought it weird to be wearing sunglasses inside but I kept my mouth shut.

He didn't say a word, only stared back at me. At least I thought he was staring. I couldn't tell because of the expensive shades. I just assumed his was though. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as his brow furrowed.

"How is your head feeling?" He broke the silence that seemed to be endless. His voice was so bottomless. My voice was still lost but this guy didn't nag me for an answer. "Can I come in," he asked. I only nodded my head. I couldn't say no. It wasn't my room.

He entered the room, step by step. He stopped once he was about arms length from me. My heart was beating wildly in my chest. My hands began to sweat profusely. There was a diminutive stillness between us. I couldn't look at him. My eyes searched everywhere but his face. But I could still feel his gaze penetrating my flesh. It was nauseating.

"Your clothes are on the chair," he said, pointing to the corner. My cheeks flushed an apple red. I hadn't realized what I was wearing. I gawked down at my attire. I was no longer in my tattered school uniform. Dark-grey sweatpants now dressed my legs and a plain, white t-shirt covered my torso. _Oh my goodness…_ was all I could think. _This guy must have seen my naked body, how embarrassing!_ The color on my face was beyond red now. I could just feel the heat rise to my head. Taking in my embarrassment, he tried to divert my attention by raising his right hand to my head. My first reaction was to flinch and close my eyes. I realized that he wasn't here to hurt me. He attentively started unraveling the bandage around my booboo. I winced in pain as he pulled the bandage away from my head, the dried blood sticking to it. He dropped it to the floor purposely after. I felt the gash behind my left ear. It was fairly big.

"Don't worry about that…" He spoke softly, cupping his hand over the wound. A faded light surrounded my vision. The pain that once attacked my head was now dissipating until there was no more. As he put his hand down, I felt behind my ear. My jaw dropped in amazement. The gash had disappeared, completely gone. I looked up at him in distraught but appreciative at the same time. The smile that was on his face had utterly vanished. He stared for a moment.

"My name is Toguro, don't forget it. You will be my servant whether you like it or not." And with that, he turned around and walked out the door without another word. I gawked at him, mouth still ajar. But the whole servant thing faded away as I noticed that mystical glowing around his body. His aura was much stronger than the others though.

_What is that strange glowing? So my eyes weren't playing tricks on me that day. He must be one of them. He must not be human…_ I stared at his back until his figure disappeared in the darkness of the corridor. _And that servant thing? What the hell is he talking about? He must be crazy. I ain't gonna be no servant of his. _I walked up to the door and close it awfully hard, not meaning to though. I immediately change back into my school uniform, noting that all the rips and blood stains were not there anymore. Shrugging my shoulders, I lead myself to the bay window. Outside looked very peaceful. I was maybe on the second or third floor so jumping wasn't an option. All I could see was tree after tree. The mansion was in the middle of nowhere. It was surrounded by a thick forest and a large brick fence that seemed to circle all the way around. In the horizon, clouds covered the peak of the mountain. How I wished I could just jump out and escape. Even though the ground was fairly far down, I still took the initiative to open the side window. I could now hear the beautiful songs the birds were singing and the small splashing of a water fountain. I peeked down at the ground. If I were to jump, I would land into a big bush. The fall wasn't long enough to break any bones; I'd only get a few bumps and bruises. But I was deadly afraid of heights. I took a deep breath in and held it in my lungs for a few seconds. Exhaling, I draped one leg out the window. I started to feel extremely dizzy and my head began to pound. I withdrew my leg back and sat on the bare bed, clutching my forehead. The pain was agonizing, worst then the pain that the gash put off. My mind went suddenly blank and I didn't remember who I was. Something was up and I didn't know what. I didn't know anything, actually…


End file.
